I'm What! :In pending:
by LoveOfYourLife
Summary: It all started out when Naruto thought he saw Sasuke doing something to Sakura at the hotel, but it all ended out differently then planed.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not ow Naruto!If I owned him it would be a little besides if i owned him why would I be on an Fanfiction .get some brains... :)

chapter 1

"Alright guys, since we're in the city why not rent a room?"

Sasuke just looked up at Kakashi with no emotion in his face, and Sakura had a look of Kakashi being her savior, but a certain blonde had his face scrunched up.

"EW! Kakashi-sensei! Are you trying to hit on us!?" Naruto shouted gathering the attention of the bystanders passing by.

"NARUTO! You DUMB ASS!" Sakura shrieked, punching the lights out of Naruto in embarrassment and anger.

Kakashi chuckled nervously at the scene and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you all have to pitch in your money too."

The three thirteen year olds glared at Kakashi, if looks could kill… He'd be dead five times already. (Because Sasuke has TRIPLE the glare!)

"Argh! I'd rather sleep on the forest floor then spend the money _I _earned for a freaking room!" Sakura declared. Sasuke nodded in agreement and Naruto loudly exclaimed his agreement. After a thoughtful look on her face Sakura also added in, "Why does it have to be a hotel anyway? Why not motel?"

'_Man, now I got to break the new to them… Ah, well the looks on their faces will be worth the trouble…'_ Kakashi sighed, but then smiled. (not the you could see him smile)

"See, some cows ate all of our sleeping bags, and to answer your question Sakura, it's because for some reason there are no motels in this town, and I know the reason why! Do you want to know?" Kakashi said in a 'hush hush' tone. The three teenagers looked a little wary but nodded their heads, "See, it's because motel and hotel corporations are in a conspiracy together to dominate the world, and to do that they need money. So they made an agreement that hotels would be more prominent than motels. Unfortunately they split the money so sooner or later we will meet our doom." Kakashi had said this in a believable voice, so it did almost sound believable. Almost.

All three of the teens had an agitated look on their face, then Naruto spoke up, "I know I may not be the smartest person in the world." Sasuke made an indignant snort and muttered of course not. "HEY, shut up bastard! Like I was _saying_, I may not be the smartest, but even_I _know you pulled that out of your ass. Both of those lame excuses. Seriously, why can't we sleep outside like we usually do? Cause I'm almost out of money an' I don't wanna waste just for a room! 'Sides there's four of us, don't tell me you're gonna make us get two rooms! 'Cause that'd be stupid, just a waste of money!" Naruto then crossed his arms and had a frown on his face.

Kakashi had a bit of a frown on his face '_Sheesh, how many penny pinchers do we have?!'_

He then put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I'll admit I 'pulled the last one out of my ass', but I seriously don't know where our sleeping bags are."

Sakura looked a bit dismayed, "Kakashi-sensei! We _trusted_ you! We gave you our sleeping bags because we thought you could be responsible enough NOT to loose it! How could you?" she then shook her head in disappointment.

Kakashi rolled his one eye, _Drama llama…'_

"Okay, whatever. Next time I _promise_ I will _not_ offer to carry your sleeping bags for you."

Sasuke scoffed, "Damn straight."

-------------------

The Receptionist at the desk was popping her gum in boredom, and examining her magenta nails. _'Ugh, why can't there be any single good-looking guys here? There are only old people or families checking in…'_

Then team 7 walked in. Once the receptionist saw a certain some one she sat attentive at the desk.

"Why, _hello!"_ she said seductively while staring intently at a certain someone's dark eyes. "Welcome to our Hotel! How may _I _help _you?_"

Our little Uchiha had a disgusted expression on his face.

'_What. The. Hell. That hag's gotta be at least thirty. And she's hitting on Sasuke! EW!'_ Sakura stuck a finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise.

Naruto was trying hard to contain his laughter. Kakashi… well he was just his usual cheerful self.

"Yes, _we_ would like to check out two rooms, with two single beds in each room please." And Kakashi just merrily tapped his finger on the counter while humming a tune. As if there was nothing wrong in the world.

The receptionist had a look of dismay on her face, seeing how she could ogle at Sasuke. For now, at least. "Yes sir, just please wait a bit." giving Kakashi a strained smile, yet shooting a glare at Sakura.

Sakura glared back and mouthed 'Pedophile.'

Can anyone say BURN?

"Sorry sir, but there is only one room left. There are two double beds though if that is any good." She handed him the key card, knowing he would check in anyway, because they were the only hotel in town. Where else could they sleep, the barn?

Well, after a few seconds of silence, the scenario clicked.

"WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY, NO FUCKING WAY THAT _I'M _GONNA SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS THE BASTARD!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I could say the same thing for you, dip shit." Sasuke said, sneering at Naruto.

And then it turned into a full-scale argument between those two. Well not _really_ FULL-SCALE, Sasuke was just calmly… insulting Naruto, with Naruto yelling.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said in a calm manner, "there is no way I'm going to sleep in the same bed as Naruto. He would try something funny when I fall asleep."

Kakashi patted Sakura on the head as if she was a puppy, "You're absolutely right Sakura. So you get to sleep with Sasuke-chan!" and his eye curved showing that he was in a chipper mood.

Sakura raised a brow, "I don't mean to sound perverted or anything, but that sounded so _wrong._" Red began creeping up her neck.

Kakashi just smiled and shrugged, "Okay children, stop arguing, people will think you two are a couple."

Naruto and Sasuke shot a glare in unison at Kakashi. Wow, perfect unison, they're like, meant to be. A yaoi fan girl in the lobby squealed and promptly fainted.

"Now that I have your attention… Naruto, you are NOT sharing a bed with Sakura. Sasuke is, so that leaves me with you!" he then did a peace sign.

Sasuke frowned a bit, and glanced over at Sakura who was still blushing a little. Sasuke then sighed, "Whatever…" he muttered, Naruto's yells of disagreement in the background.

------------------

'_Oh. My. God. I'm sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke! It's… Sorta nerve wrecking! What if I snore! Or… or cut the cheese?!'_ Sakura frantically thought, she kept on constantly kicking the covers on and off of the bed, sometimes she got to hot some times it got too cold. She kept on twisting and turning on the bed, and poor Sasuke couldn't sleep with all the movements.

'_What the hell, can't Sakura stay still for at least ten seconds? I should just tell her to stop moving… But that would be like saying, 'Sorry, I can't hit the target because it keeps moving…' Fucking pride…'_

Sasuke knew if Sakura won't stay still for the rest of the night he would do something drastic. Very drastic. Sasuke sighed heavily, and then evened out his breathing, feigning sleep.

Sakura sighed in relief, _'Okay, good. I'm not bothering Sasuke-kun from slee-! WHAT THE HELL!'_ Well, she had a right to say that, seeing how Sasuke had an arm around Sakura, pulling her to his chest. Sakura just froze, while blushing madly. _'Sasuke Uchiha CUDDLES? Wow… Just… wow.'_ She just stayed still, afraid if she moved, Sasuke would take his arm off her.

Sasuke gave an all knowing smirk, not that she could see it though. _'Hn… So I was right…'_ and pulled her in closer to him, obviously enjoying it. Both of them eventually fell a sleep, their breathing in sync.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arm up high. Then his legs, and then his neck… You get the point, no? _'Huh… I wonder if anyone else is awake…?' _he then glanced tiredly to where Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping together. His eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. Naruto started to roughly shake Kakashi awake. Yelling frantically, "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke's raping Sakura!"

------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Sasuke...hehe

Sasuke:Why do I have to be stuck with her

Naruto:Because remember you're better with the ladies

Me:Oh shut up do what i say

Sasuke:_**HELP**_

Naruto:HAHA!

Me:Oh just wait I'll get you to

Naruto:NO *runs away screaming*

A/N ok bold means yelled. italicized means thoughts and regular you should already know...hehe

Chapter 2

"**What?**"Sasuke and Sakura managed to yell in unison.

"**You're raping Sakura!!**"Naruto screams in reply.

" to get things straight he was not raping me you dobe."Sakura says in a menacing voice that even scares the Uchiha.

"Then what was he doing?"

"I don't dont you ask him, instead of imediately thinking he is raping .What the fuck."

She was officially pist, so before Naruto could ask Sasuke what was happening he end up getting clonked in the head with Sakura's fist that wasn't even chakra still knocked him out.

"Okay now that that is over how about we go back to bed?''pipes up Kakashi.

" let's go to bed."Sakura was really confused now.

Now that she knows that her and Sasuke were cuddling she couldn't help but move the next thing she noticed was that Sasuke was cuddling with her yet like before she quit moving around and went straight to sleep.

_"Haha, works everytime"_thought Sasuke.

He couldn't help but have a smirk across his face.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I know short chapter.

I loved the i would like to thank Xxhellishgirl14xX

You helped me alot with thinking of a plot for my story and helped me with some ideas

ok so I have an idea at the end of each chapter I'm going to have a question which you can answer in a review:)

Todays Question: Which would you rather have Sasuke or Naruto?

Oh and all of my questions will be like which one would you rather have

ALSO I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET 15 OR MORE REVEIWS :)

. i know I'm evil *laughs evily*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok screw the reviews I'm not gona make people who wana read it suffer**_

Disclaimer:Sasuke ran away:( Oh well i managed to sneak up and get Neji:))

but don't worry I'll get you back Uchiha and you to Naruto; )

Chapter 3

"So, how did everyone sleep?"asked a pleasently happy Sakura.

"Fine, so why are you so happy go lucky?"asks Kakashi.

"Hmm.I don't know.I just got a good noght sleep after the incident with Naruto."pipes up Sakura.

"So what happened to the dobe after Sakura hit him anyway?'' asks a emotionless Sasuke.

"Ohh, he is still unconsious from that hit to the really does have a nice right hook I guess"gloats a stunned Kakashi.

" what do you expect I was trying to sleep and the next thing I know Naruto is yelling to you Kaka-sensei saying Sasuke is raping me."says a bluxhing pink haired young lady.

Sasuke winced at the fact that Naruto was thinking Sasuke was raping wouldnt do if he wanted to he wouldn't have to rape her because she would just go willingly, or so he thought.

"Why did he think you were paing her anyway?"Asks Kakashi-sensei.

"Like I should stupid minute I'm alseep, the next is like what Saukra said, him yelling I'm raping her."He had no emotion on his face.

" head!**Wait!What happened?**"Naruto was finally starting to wake up.

"Oh why did you hit me?"Naruto was now pouting.

"Kami, could you not realize that I wanted to go to sleep and you were keeping me from doing we going on and on about was not raping me so get over."She was starting to get pist.

"She was having trouble sleeping so I was just helping calm her if she couldn't sleep and was gona keep moving around, I sure as hell would have not been able to sleep."

"Well, whatever."Naruto had finally realized defeat.

"So now that we're over this,"puts in Kakashi, "we can get back to the mission."

--------------------------later on that day---------------------------

"Kaka-sensei?"Asks Sakura.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your sensei anymore, just a mere teammate."Implies Kakashi.

"Oh yeah just a little habit,"laughs Sakura.

_' doesn't he just get over it he is always going to be my sensei'_ yells Sakura in her thoughts_ ._

_**'Maybe its that you all are practically grown now and are his equal'**_ yells inner Sakura in reply.

Oh how Sakura hated that she had an it did help at time, like the chunin she was fighting also at times it made her want to go crazy.

"Kakashi, so what is this mission we are doing about?'' asks Sakura after she is done with arguing with her inner.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to tell you all"Kakashi manages to say sheepishly,"We are to take a very wealthy sales man from Rock country to is a S-ranked mission as Lady Tsunade may have told you, but she left the details to me, am I correct."

"Hai"

"We have to deliver him to Konoha safely because he owns alot of of business' throughout Fire country."Kakashi continues"There alot of people out to get him so it is our duty to get him there we understand that?''

"Hai"

"Alright lets get going it shouldn't be more than ahalf of a days journey left."He says"we should make it there safe."

But what they didn't know was what was lerking in the shadows over hearing ther conversation.

"My my aren't we going to have even have a pretty one this time to."says the dark shadowy figure.

--------------------------------------------------

haha cliffy (sorry its kinda short...okay realy short= ))

ily guys you are what makes me happy

so 20 or more reveiws

and Sasuke won the question by a landslide

Me: Sorry Naruto

Naruto:*Sniffle*Fine then you guys don't love we should change the name of the show to Sasuke.

Sasuke:Oh I would like your right nobody loves you

Me:**Shut up Sasuke**.We do to love you you're just to loud

so next question

Sakura or Hinata or Chocolate

haha ( jk ) *evil laugh*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto (YET)

*evil laugh*

but I still got Neji:)

Neji: **HELP**

Me: Shut up

_'thoughts' _ "words(talking)"

Chapter 4

"I swear to Kami he touches me one more time I will kill the mission.I can't believe you would sit back and watch."Sakura was passing around there hotel room.

They had been in rock country for a day client was making them wait because he had to do only knows what.

What Sakura was pissed about was that he kept touching her and kept honestly didn't care if they failed the mission, as long as he wasn't touching her.

All Naruto could do was sit back and Sasuke couldn't help but was very amusing to watch when Sakura was mad, but only if it wasn't at you, or you would be in alot of had already had to hold her back from atacking the idiotic man.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you really do have Tsunade-baachan's temper, like her inhuman strength and medical techneques."Goes on Naruto"I only thought she was exadurating when she said you had surpassed her by alot."

"Now what's that suppose to you not think I could do it?"

"No, No, that's not what I meant it's just that..."

Knock, knock, knock.

Naruto was cut off and secretly he was happy.

_'Oh wow that was is going to end up killing me'_thought Naruto.

While Sakura was thinking otherwise.'_'ll finish it later'_

"Come in."piped up Kakashi.

"Oh my sweet cherry blossom."piped up the client.

"It's Sakura and I don't think we ever got your name."Sakura answered a little harshly.

"Oh it's Kida."He answered back cheerfully."Well my dear Sakura you should be a little kinder to your future you don't act kindly to people and you never know you may just get hurt."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to get hurt.I could finish you off with just the flick of a finger. And who said you're my future husband?"

Even Sasuke couldn't hide the suprise on his after he had heard the Sakura was Gorgous but who in the right mind would go and say she is their future someone like is right she could defeat him with the flick of a finger.

"Tsk,'t be like that my sweet all know who couldn't even hurt a tree with the flick of a finger, let alone a person."

''**Want to bet**"she was now yelling.

"Yes I would like to bet."he says calmly.

"Okay I win and you don't say one word to me for the rest of the time that we know each other."she says trying to keep from killing him.

"And if I win the you marry me once we get to Konoha."He puts in greedily.

_'Haha. Now she is all mine.'_The man thinks to himself.

She was now leading the three men to a clearing so she wouldn't damage anything important in town.

"Okay you ready to get beat in a bet?"she asks already smirking.

"Haha you are most likely going to just hurt your finger..."she cut him off.

She didn't only flick the tree she sent it flying back into three other smirk turned into an ear to ear grin, while the man just stood there with his mooth wide and Naruto had already bursted out laughing and even Sasuke had to let out a little chuckle.

But in the shadows of the sunset, they still didnt know there were four figures lerkin, watching there every every what Sakura had just done her did not help.

On there way back to the of the men in the shadows, probably the leader spoke up to the others.

"Watch out for the pink haired are is stronger then could probably take us out if she really wanted to, or if it was a life or dealth situation."

"She is also really pretty"added another figure from the darkness.

"Yes maybe we could find some use for her."The leader now had a milicious smile on his face.

And with that they jumped of a plan they would use when they would meet the next day or so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

uhh I didn't like this chapter

Well Sakura won the question

and I hope you reveiw cuz i feel hopeless writing a story noone is reading

well i love you guys and todays question is

**Sakura or Ino**


	5. Author's Note Sorry

Author's Note. **Important.**

Ok. Well, with the way the manga is going, I don't have much of an intrest of Sasuke. None at all. I mean, how could he?

So. I'm sorry to say I am not going to finish this story, but I'm going to give it away. If you want it you can have it. ust tell me in a review, so I can post again and let people know. Also at the beginning, if you could at least give me some credit. But you don't have to do it exactly like me. Do whatever you want. Well, that's all folks.

-Melaniehailey*

I am truly sorry for thoughs of you that liked this story though. I really do feel bad, and I feel as though I let you down. I hope that you can forgive me. Also if you request a one-shot that includes Sakura and no Sasuke at all, then I could do it. just give me an idea and I'll do it from there. I just have no time for chapter stories. Once again I am sorry. Thankyou.


	6. Update Sorry

Ok, well I have officially given away my fanfiction. :( Sad I know, but hey we will all get over it.

Okay, so I have decided to give it to _**Bluettegirl20**_.

-I hope I made a good choice in giving it to you. If not then, well there is no going back now.

Alrighty, I think that is all I have to say. No, wait, Also go look at my poll. And well vote. Well duh. Lol. I hope you all like my new book coming out. Well Buhbye for now.

-Melanie


End file.
